


A Breathing Nightmare

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Happy, Original Character Death(s), Prompt Fill, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Villain Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: But WOW do I Want A Prequel Story Now. (Can I Prompt That If You Don't Know Enough About The Backstory Yourself, It Can Also Be About Dick Acting Villainous)------------Dick sees the mysterious new stranger again, but there’s no time to follow him around. He has other things planned tonight. Set before Cruel to be Kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still don’t know the backstory! I need to get on that. So, I give you Dick acting villainous. Hope you enjoy!  
> ******This story contains kidnapping, torture (descriptions of a torture victim and a little bit of actual torture occurring), and death. It’s dark, so be warned!*******

The way he moved intrigued him. Like a natural disaster in human form. A hurricane, a tsunami, a volcanic eruption. Every move caused destruction and it was a truly beautiful sight to witness. He felt privileged seeing something most didn’t live to speak of. An unknown spectator of a slowly rising star. It was sensational and phenomenal and inspirational. He was left in the shadows feeling slightly weak at the knees and with fresh ideas running through his head. Blown away by the force that had already swept away. Moving on to the next set of unsuspecting victims.

“Beautiful.” Dick jumped down from his perch and started checking the dead bodies littering the floor. “Impressive aim, quick reflexes, killer instinct. I want him. I bet he’s pretty underneath the helmet, too. What do you think?”

A surprised sound came from below one of the untouched tables, then someone rolled out from under it and ran for the door. Her hand was closing over the doorknob, when Dick grabbed her blonde hair and yanked her backwards. She hit the ground with a pained gasp, then slowly started to crawl backwards with her wide eyes focused on Dick. Every inch she moved backwards, he took a menacing step toward her until he was standing over her.

Tears built up in her eyes and slowly started to drip down her face as she began to plead with him for her life. “Please. Please, don’t! I have a family! A little girl and-”

“I’m sure she’s adorable. Daddy will take good care of her.”

“I didn’t do anything I swear I didn’t! Please, let me go! Please! I didn’t do anything.”

With gentle fingers, Dick took the woman’s chin in his hand and guided her face closer to him. “I know. It’s so sad it has to be like this, but I’m bored and you’re all alone.”

“I’ll give you anything you want. Please!”

“Darling, I don’t want anything. There’s nothing you have that could tempt me. All the material possession you own mean nothing to me. Your money means nothing to me. Your family means nothing to me.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“I already told you.” Dick tightened his hold and used his grip to force her to her feet. “I’m bored. I don’t like being bored. It doesn’t agree with me. You’re going to be my plaything until I’m bored of you, then I’ll get rid of you. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“No, please!”

“There’s nothing you could say that would change my mind. Now, stop begging or I’m going to make you.”

* * *

 

A high-pitched whimper fell from the woman’s lips as Dick slowly twisted the knife he had embedded into her thigh earlier in the night. Her fingers scrapped against the arms of the chair she was tied to, but with no fingernails all they could do was slide over the metal. The heavy movement of her chest and her twitching legs caused the ropes around her to dig into her skin. Fresh blood dripped down her face, falling onto the pool of dried blood collecting in the dip of her left collarbone.

In Dick’s opinion, she was truly a sight to behold. Covered in blood and struggling to hang on to that last inch of life she had left. Every time she struggled to suck in a new breath of air, Dick wondered if it would be the last one. Her eyes looked completely glazed over and she had stopped screaming and begging hours ago. All she could do was let out pathetic little whimpers and gasps when Dick sent more pain running through her body.

“I should kill you now. You’ve become boring and it’s cruel to do this to you, but I don’t think I want to. What do you think?” The woman blinked at him, but nothing about the movement made it seem like she had understood a word he said. “You know, I didn’t even ask your name. Too late to do that now. How about I give you a name? Let’s think. You were smart to hide when that new guy showed up, you care about your family or you at least care enough to use them to get sympathy, and you were a bit of a fighter. Something a bit powerful then. What about Persephone? She was quite strong. Putting with Hades. Unfortunately, you won’t ever be getting away.”

“Puh…”

“Oh, you’re talking again. What was that?”

“Puh-lee.”

“Please what? I might consider it. You’ve been quite a fun toy.”

Persephone’s swollen lips moved noiselessly for a few seconds, then her voice came out rough and hallow. “Keel meh.”

“How do you want it done? I gave you options. Remember that? What will it be?”

“Goon. He-ead.”

“That’s so boring, but you’ve been so much fun. I’ll make it nice and quick. It’ll be over before you know it. I did this to a woman who looked kind of like you one time. She was a few years older, but you have similar facial structures. I hated her. She ruined me, so I put five bullet in her chest. I watched her slowly bleed out, then I put one right through her skull.”

Dick picked up the handgun sitting on the table, then took his time getting the gun ready. His gloved finger wiped off a dot of blood on the handle of the gun he must have missed when he cleaned it last. The safety made a little click sound as he flicked it off, causing the woman to give a slight twitch in response. His boots hardly made any noise as he crossed the small space between them, then came to a halt in front of her.

He gently moved a piece of hair that had fallen in her face and brought the gun level with the middle of her forehead. “Ready? Nothing else you need to say before I pull the trigger? Maybe a little prayer? Some people like to do that.”

“Rea-y”

“Nice and quick. Close your eyes and it’ll be over.”

Her eyes closed. He pulled the trigger. Persephone’s body slumped lifelessly in the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
